The present invention relates to the new and distinct Butterfly Bush plant, Buddleia ‘Queen of Hearts’ collected by the inventor in the fall of 2011 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. ‘Queen of Hearts” is the result of an ongoing breeding program conducted by the inventor. The goals for this program have been to produce improved, garden-worthy plants for the ornamental plant market. The new plant, originally assigned breeder code H11-38-03, is from an open pollination of a proprietary hybrid H10-08-08 (not patented). The male parent is unknown and was from within a population of a large number of proprietary selections and named cultivars.
Buddleia ‘Queen of Hearts’ was first asexually propagated in 2012 by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.